


Text Me A Happy New Year

by Lola_Mejor



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Epistolary, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No internet and no Kurt for over a week? Thank god for cell-phones. (Or: the one were Blaine goes away with his extended family every holiday season and 2011/2012 is no different)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me A Happy New Year

**SATURDAY**

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:00 AM_  
We can do this. It’s only a week

  
 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:03 AM_  
It’s not a week. It’s 9 days.  
That is OVER a week

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:04 AM_  
Sorry, I know. You’re right.  
We can do this

  
 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:07 AM_  
I will miss you so much  
  
  
 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:07 AM_  
I will miss you so much 

  
 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:09 AM_  
Haha jinx. Seriously tho. I’m  
excited to see my cousins…  
I just don’t think I’d realised that  
I wouldn’t be seeing you every day

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:13 AM_  
I wish your family didn’t  
celebrate the holidays so  
far away. It’s so isolating –  
especially with no wifi

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:15 AM_  
Holidays is about family  
only for us – I’ve never been  
able to see friends during the holidays  
so it’s normal

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:16 AM_  
Not that I don’t want to spend  
them with you too – you’re  
obviously more than a friend

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9.18 AM_  
But not quite family?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9.19 AM_  
Arg. Ignore me. Of course  
I’m not family – I’m sorry.  
Need to think before  
hitting “send” on texts

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:22 AM_  
You’re more than family  
because I know you love me  
unconditionally

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:25 AM_  
Oh Blaine. :( You are perfect  
to me

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:31 AM_  
At airport now. Gossip has  
moved on to cousins. Line for  
bag drop is crazy

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:34 AM_  
Coffee prices at airports  
are extortion

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:35 AM_  
And it’s shit coffee

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:37 AM_  
How did you do the bag drop  
so quickly?? And yes of course  
RE coffee. I feel your pain

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:40 AM_  
Carry-on only.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:41 AM_  
You’ve packed for 10 days  
with only carry-on luggage?????  
You’re in for a shock when we  
travel together

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _12/24/2011 9:43 AM_  
No I’m not – I saw your  
luggage for Nationals remember?  
I suspect when we travel together  
I’ll still only have carry-on  
luggage cos your stuff will take  
up both our luggage allowances

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:48 AM_  
I’ll take that as a promise ;)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 10:03 AM_  
Boarding now. Love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 10:05 AM_  
Love you too

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 10:16 AM_  
Older plane – no onboard  
wifi etc :(

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 10:17 AM_  
Turning phone off now. Love  
you so much. Miss you so much.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 10:30 AM_  
However far away… I  
will always love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 10.31 AM_  
That may or may not be  
a test – get the reference?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 10:50 AM_  
At the mall. I don’t know how  
Finn has ever managed at  
Christmas before. He honestly  
thought a wooden spoon might  
be a good present for Carole.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 11:03 AM_  
How does one give someone  
a haircare or skincare product  
as a gift without implying  
that they *need* it?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 11:06 AM_  
“Baby It’s Cold Outside” just  
played on store radio. I  
absolutely zoned out from  
the rest of the shop for the  
whole song. I think Finn  
thought I was having a seizure  
or something.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 11:26 AM_  
I’m glad you liked the present  
I got you. I’m glad we  
exchanged gifts before you  
left, together.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 11:28 AM_  
I love love LOVE the pendant  
you got for me. I’m never  
going to take it off. I love  
being able to touch it through my  
clothes and feel tethered to you.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 12:03 PM_  
I can’t stop messaging you.   
Everything reminds me of you.  
Just saw some shoes you’d like.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 12:15 PM_  
I hope everything goes well  
with your family this week.  
I’m with you. Always

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 12:42 PM_  
Only just got to the pretentious  
French deli before it closed.  
Could have been disastrous.  
Who closes at 12:30pm on  
Christmas Eve?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 1:03 PM_  
Landed. Flight from hell  
mitigated by the playlist you  
made me on my iPod :)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 1:05 PM_  
How ever far away, I will  
always love you – The Cure,  
or more recently Adele…  
“Lovesong”. Did you ever doubt  
I would recognize the lyric?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 1:08 PM_  
What type of shoes? I want to  
be shoe shopping with you  
right now. Steeling myself for  
the onslaught of family.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 1:10 PM_  
I’d say to give my love to your  
family… but I don’t know them.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 1:20 PM_  
I’ll give them all your love  
anyway – I’m going to spend  
the whole time here gushing  
about you. Added bonus that  
it will make my Dad  
uncomfortable :-/

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 1:26 PM_  
My cousin Nat already wants  
to hear everything – she’s seen  
photos of you on fb and thinks  
you’re hot.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 1:30 PM_  
Nat clearly has good taste :p

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 2:44 PM_  
If my Dad wasn’t so serious in  
his irrational fear of my sexuality  
this would be funny

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 2:58 PM_  
Sorry was caught up in the  
kitchen so only just saw your  
message? What happened?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 3:14 PM_  
The cousins all share a couple of  
rooms – girls’ room and boys’ room.  
Dad decided maybe I shouldn’t  
share with the boys this year.  
*facepalm*

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 3:17 PM_  
My brilliant cousins told him to  
stop being an idiot.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 3:22 PM_  
So you’re with the boys?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 3:28 PM_  
Yup – and Jack brought his Xbox :D

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 3:32 PM_  
Oh god you’re not going to  
get any sleep are you?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 3:40 PM_  
I might have to visit the girls’ room  
too – Hannah brought Singstar :)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 3:56 PM_  
You’re going to have fun :)  
Just no flirty singing without me

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 4:01 PM_  
But Kuuuuuurt… that’s like asking  
me not to BREATHE!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 4:08 PM_  
LOL true. Just make it clear  
you’re flirting with me in absentia

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 4:16 PM_  
Deal. Going for a walk with cousins –  
they’ve threatened to steal my  
phone and read all our messages  
unless I leave it here. Love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 4:24 PM_  
K. Change your passcode. Kitchen  
crisis I need to concentrate on  
here (Finn – of course). Have fun

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 6:05 PM_  
I can’t believe it’s Christmas  
again already. Everything seems  
happier this year. I hope  
things are going well there

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 7:38 PM_  
What are you doing for dinner?  
Carole and I made a hearty  
ratatouille which I deem a  
success. Rachel is here too. The  
only thing missing is you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 8:24 PM_  
Can’t. Move. Mushroom. Risotto.  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 8:30 PM_  
Will you still love me when I  
can’t fit into my pants because  
I’ve eaten so much good food  
this week?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 8:34 PM_  
Of course. I like you better  
with no pants anyway :p

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 8:50 PM_  
OH MY GOD Nat saw your last  
message and now everyone’s  
teasing me!!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:02 PM_  
Why can’t my Dad accept me  
like everyone else does?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:03 PM_  
Seriously. My cousin Jack is a  
capital J jock even he thought  
we look cute together in our  
prom photos :)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:05 PM_  
You’re showing everyone photos  
of us? You Dad will come around  
eventually. He has to

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _12/24/2011 9:12 PM_  
Thanks. And of COURSE I’m showing  
everyone photos of us. You’re the  
single most important thing/person  
in the world to me

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:14 PM_  
Love you. Miss you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:22 PM_  
You are EVERYTHING that is RIGHT  
with this world. Never forget that.  
Love you too

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 9:30 PM_  
OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SICKENING  
WITH YOUR CUTENESS! WE’VE  
CONFISCATED BLAINEY’S PHONE SO  
HE’LL PLAY WITH US! XOXO NAT  &  
HANNAH

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 9:40 PM_  
Take care of him girls – and have  
fun. Tell him I miss him

 

 **Blaine <3**  
12/24/2011 11:48 PM  
It’s safe again. I think I’m addicted  
to texting you. It was like I was in  
withdrawal

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 11:50 PM_  
I had to give my phone to Finn  
(obviously he’s given it back now) to  
stop myself from texting  
embarrassing sweet nothings  
to your cousins

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/24/2011 11:53 PM_  
That would’ve made their  
night :) Can I call you now?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/24/2011 11:55 PM_  
You better :)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 12:32 AM_  
Loved hearing your voice.  
Merry Christmas and sleep tight

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 12:35 AM_  
Merry Christmas Kurt. Sweet  
dreams. I love you xx

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 12:38 AM_  
xx

 

**SUNDAY**

**Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 7:14 AM_  
I got a toy puppy! It’s the  
CUTEST. THING. EVER

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 7:25 AM_  
Hannah and Nat love their scarves –  
thanks for helping me choose

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 7:31 AM_  
I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!! It’s just so  
EXCITING giving people presents  
and making them happy!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 7:32_  
Love you… mwah!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 7:35 AM_  
What are you on?! How are  
you awake right now? You  
and Finn… honestly

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 7:36 AM_  
Love you too of course – love  
that you get so excited about things.  
You’re beautiful. Merry Christmas,  
and go back to sleep.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 9:09 AM_  
It snowed overnight – I’m humming  
“Walking in a Winter Wonderland”  
while moisturizing and looking out  
over the yard

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 9:13 AM_  
Did you actually take my advice  
and go back to sleep?!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 9:16 AM_  
Hope you’re having fun. I’m  
making pancakes and will then  
be starting the turkey. No rest  
for the fabulous

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 9:35 AM_  
Sorry was caught in epic  
pillowfort-building and then  
battle against insurgents.  
Ludovic is not a good guard dog  
so the fort was overrun by the  
girls pretty quickly

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 9:40 AM_  
Ok that makes no sense  
whatsoever :)

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _12/25/2011 9:55_  
Oh I named the toy puppy  
Ludovic. You’ll understand  
when you see him.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 10:04 AM_  
I wouldn’t count on that….  
but it sounds like you’re having  
a great time

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 10:31 AM_  
Second round of presents (with  
parents and aunts and uncles).  
Overwhelming.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 10:40 AM_  
Overwhelming? Good? Bad? We’re  
about to start presents here

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 10:49 AM_  
Overwhelming good. My aunts  
and uncles got us SEASON tickets  
to the Westerville Community Theatre.  
Mom must have helped with that.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 10:51 AM_  
Us?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 10:55 AM_  
Yep – US. As in you and me, as in  
Blaine and his BOYFRIEND. I  
can’t even describe this.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:00 AM_  
Blaine that is wonderful. Truly.  
And of course thank them  
from me as well

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:13 AM_  
Ok my turn to be overwhelmed.  
Finn got us a framed picture from  
the filming of the Christmas  
Special – it looks like it’s during  
“Let It Snow”.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:15 AM_  
It’s a black and white picture too

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:19 AM_  
Oh my god he engraved a message  
on the back. How can he be so  
clueless most of the time then do  
something amazing like this?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 11:25 AM_  
Well what does the message say?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:32 AM_  
It says “To my brother Kurt, who  
taught me about joy and love.  
Finn.”

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 11:45 AM_  
Oh wow. That’s amazing Kurt.  
But I understand. You taught ME  
about joy and love too. It’s a gift  
you have

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:52 AM_  
Shut up or you’ll make me cry,  
and I need all my faculties for  
this turkey.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 12:09 PM_  
We’re not allowed phones at  
Christmas dinner. I love you.  
I’ll be thinking of you all the time.  
Talk in a couple of hours xx

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 12:11 PM_  
Ok. Love you too. Talk soon xx

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 12:40 PM_  
I’ve ruined the turkey :(

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 12:43 PM_  
I know what you’re going to say  
to that, but I did. It’s somehow  
dry even though I’ve had the temp  
right and have been basting  
MORE than adequately

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 1:20 PM_  
Finn doesn’t seem to think I’ve  
ruined the turkey. But then I think  
he’d probably eat it raw if he was  
hungry enough

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 1:52 PM_  
I say this every year, but I will NOT  
be doing a trifle next year – they’re  
just always too sticky and somehow  
too soggy.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 3:06 PM_  
Miss you. This morning I was busy  
but now that lunch is over… you’re  
missing from my Christmas

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 3:18 PM_  
I’m sure you’re turkey was AMAZING.  
Family singstar tournament about to  
start. It’s in the bag

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 3:30 PM_  
I’m sure you do – just try to  
sing something other than Katy  
Perry and Pink once in a while

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 3:34 PM_  
Hey I can’t control what’s on  
singstar!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 4:16 PM_  
Finn is making me watch action  
movies. Apparently it’s “his turn”  
to choose movies. I didn’t realize  
we had turns

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 4:48 PM_  
Ok James Bond is ok. Young  
Sean Connery… wow.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 5:07 PM_  
You can’t still be in the midst of  
a singstar battle?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
12/25/2011 5:36 PM  
We just finished up with singstar and  
it’s my turn to help with dinner.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 5:40 PM_  
My mom joined us. We sang together.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 6:02 PM_  
But she hasn’t sung with you since…?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 6:07 PM_  
I know. I missed singing with her. After  
we finished I asked her why she  
stopped after Sadie Hawkins… she  
said it was because she felt guilty.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 6:12 PM_  
Guilty? What like her singing with you  
made you gay and therefore attacked  
by Neanderthals?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 6:15 PM_  
Pretty much. She said she knows it  
was stupid. And… and that she’s happy  
for me. For us – that we found each  
other and love each other

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 6:23 PM_  
Oh Blaine that’s… your family should  
get away more often if it’s going to  
make them see sense.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 6:30 PM_  
It’s all thanks to you. I’m so lucky Kurt.  
SO lucky to have you – that you love me

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 6:36 PM_  
You’re going to make me cry again.  
The feeling is 100% mutual. Now get  
back to cooking mister!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 6:58 PM_  
Can’t quite get the pasta sauce as good  
as when you make it. But everyone  
seems to like it here.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 7:14 PM_  
I can’t believe you’re eating pasta  
after a massive Christmas lunch. We’re  
having minestrone.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 7:16 PM_  
Finn is disappointed he doesn’t get  
pasta.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 8:02 PM_  
Snuggling with the girls to watch  
Miracle on 42 nd Street

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 8:04 PM_  
HEY KUUURT. BLAINEY LOOOOOVES  
YOU!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 8:05 PM_  
Hi girls :) I most definitely love Blaine  
too!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 8:08 PM_  
Don’t let him hog all the solos on  
singstar – he’s a total performance  
addict

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 8:11 PM_  
OH LIKE WE DIDN’T KNOW ALREADY!!  
HE’S BEEN HOGGING THE LIMELIGHT  
SINCE HE WAS IN DIAPERS  
LOLOLOLOLOL!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 9:54 PM_  
I love Christmas movies (it’s me again –  
girls have gone to bed and I’m in the  
boys’ room now)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 10:03 PM_  
Calling you now xx

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:23 PM_  
Wish I was there with you – your  
Christmas sounds perfect so far

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 11:30 PM_  
Wish you were here too – holding me  
in your arms under the warm covers

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:34 PM_  
Le sigh. Me too. Good night xx

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/25/2011 11:44 PM_  
G’night xx only one week to go now

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/25/2011 11:52 PM_  
Still too long. Miss you mon amour

 

**MONDAY**

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 9:04 AM_  
Morning my love

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 9:48 AM_  
Morning sexy

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 9:52 AM_  
Nat? Hannah? Have you stolen  
Blaine’s phone again?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:02 AM_  
No silly it’s me!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 10:08 AM_  
You called me sexy

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:13 AM_  
Uh yeah - cos you are :) I woke up  
thinking about you… well parts of  
me were DEFINITELY thinking  
about you ;)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 10:20 AM_  
BLAINE ANDERSON! What if your  
cousins see this conversation?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:24 AM_  
They’ll know how much you turn  
me on (which is a LOT, just in  
case that wasn’t clear)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:29 AM_  
Anyway I’m with Jack and Luke –  
they’re not nearly the gossips  
that Nat and Hannah are.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 10:32 AM_  
Ok well… you know I feel the same  
way. I’m quite… uhhh… restless for  
you actually.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:36 AM_  
Do tell… ?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 10:41 AM_  
NO I AM NOT GOING TO SEXT  
WITH YOU!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:45 AM_  
Ok Luke saw that message. I  
think you were right to be cautious  
– I can hear him shouting his  
discovery to the girls.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 10:51 AM_  
Oh my god that’s mortifying

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 10:54 AM_  
It’s pretty funny actually. And I  
think it’s given me some added  
street cred

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 10:56 AM_  
Added? Like you had any street  
cred before…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 11:03 AM_  
I’m meeting Rachel now - she’s  
having people over for a holiday  
season soiree tonight. Wish you  
could come

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:09 AM_  
HAHAHA I’LL BET BLAINE WISHES  
HE COULD COME TOO!!! LATER  
DUDE - LUKE

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:11 AM_  
Sorry! Cellphone-gate here. Going to  
hide this and concentrate on the  
annual Anderson Family table tennis  
tournament. The “Anderson Shield”  
has my name on it – just gotta beat  
Dad.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 11:15 AM_  
Oh my god your cousins! I’m blushing!  
Good luck winning the shield. I  
believe in you. Love you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:18 AM_  
Oh I’ll get Luke back. I’m pretty sure  
he has been sexting his girlfriend in  
the middle of the night. There will  
be evidence

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:19 AM_  
Not *that* sort of evidence! I mean  
messages on his phone!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 11:20 AM_  
I don’t want to know… but haha

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 12:05 PM_  
Rachel is her own worst enemy.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 12:13 PM_  
But she has a great basement for  
parties – we’re just laying off the  
alcohol this time. And the spin  
the bottle.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 1:10 PM_  
Did you win the shield? What are  
you up to this afternoon?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 2:30 PM_  
Ok I’ve rearranged the clothes in my  
wardrobe based on color, length,  
and even vintage. Worried about  
you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 2:32 PM_  
Sorry I’m being clingy. I just  
miss you.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 2:54 PM_  
Sorry I just can’t talk right now.  
My dad…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 3:01 PM_  
Ok now I’m really worried about you  
can I call you?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 3:03 PM_  
No not yet I just need some time to  
think. Or not think. Or something

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _12/26/2011 3:05 PM_  
Why did I let myself believe that  
everything was better?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 3:10 PM_  
Blaine pick up the phone. Please?  
At least tell me what’s happened?  
I love you so much I can’t stand  
thinking that you’re hurting

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 3:23 PM_  
My aunt asked me about next year  
at lunch and I mentioned maybe  
trying to graduate early – like  
we discussed…

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 3:25 PM_  
Apparently Dad thinks I should be  
careful I don’t “compromise my  
future” by graduating early. I don’t  
think New York is in his plan for me

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 3:28 PM_  
Oh Blaine. Let me call you? Please?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 3:30 PM_  
I just need a couple of hours Kurt.  
I’m going to blow some shit up on  
Call of Duty with the guys. Love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 3:32 PM_  
Ok but text me or call me ANY time.  
I love you and will be thinking  
about you the whole time. LOVE  
YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 3:40 PM_  
Thanks. Love you too

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 4:23 PM_  
I know you’re busy and won’t  
respond, but if your Dad can’t get it  
through his head that this is your  
life, that’s his problem, not ours

 

**Kurt**

_12/26/2011 5:34 PM_  
But I don’t want you to come to  
New York just to be with me. It is  
genuinely YOUR life Blaine. I love  
you and that means supporting  
you in what YOU want to do

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 5:40 PM_  
And we don’t know what will happen  
anyway. I mean I don’t know if I’ll  
even get into NYADA – Rachel is trying  
to be all brave about how they “have to”  
take us but I don’t know…

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 6:02 PM_  
Kurt, relax. I want to come to New York.  
With you. Just give me some time now  
please

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 6:05 PM_  
Ok. xx

 

**Kurt**

_12/26/2011 7:46 PM_  
I think there’s something about Rachel’s  
basement. No alcohol this time but  
people are just as crazy. Maybe it’s the  
sparkly pink microphone.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 8:16 PM_  
All I can do is think about you. And try  
to fend off Puckerman’s weird dance  
moves

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _12/26/2011 9:35 PM_  
Are you able to talk now if I call you?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 9:36 PM_  
Of course – I’ll just go up and lock  
myself in Rachel’s room

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _12/26/2011 11:02 PM_  
For the millionth time, thank you and  
I love you. Gosh I love you so much.  
You make everything seem ok just  
with the sound of your voice. Miss  
you xx

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 11:05 PM_  
I genuinely mean everything I say  
Blaine. And it *is* possible your Dad is  
just trying to be sure that you’ll be  
happy

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:09 PM_  
I don’t want to start the whole debate  
again, so I’ll just say I hope you’re right

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 11:13 PM_  
Glass half full – you’re the one who  
taught me that. He didn’t say you shouldn’t  
graduate early, he just said you should be  
careful

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:16 PM_  
I know. It’s just… he then left on the next  
flight home. I mean yeah he said it was  
for some work emergency… but what if  
that was just an excuse?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/26/2011 11:18 PM_  
Is he really so disappointed in me that  
he can’t stand to be in the same house?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/26/2011 11:23 PM_  
I’m calling you again

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 12:34 AM_  
I wish I could kiss away those tears.  
Snuggle up with Ludovic, and try to  
get some sleep. Tomorrow will be  
better. I love you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 12:40 AM_  
Thank you Kurt. Good night. One less  
day until I can snuggle with you instead…  
feel your arms around me. Safe

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 12:42 AM_  
xxxxxxxxxxxx. I’ll always do my best to  
keep you safe

 

**TUESDAY**

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 8:58 AM_  
Morning my love. How are you  
feeling today?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 9:34 AM_  
Apparently I’ve been “moping” and  
Carole is staging an intervention –  
brunch at Lima Bean

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 10:03 AM_  
Being here just makes me miss you  
more. There is some weird old couple  
at *our* table

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 10:10 AM_  
Blaine?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 10:24 AM_  
Hi. Sorry. Was trying to sleep as long  
as possible. Easier that way. Thank  
you again for being there last night

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 10:27 AM_  
I wish I could have actually been  
there in person. I miss your smell. Is it  
weird I’ve been sleeping with one of  
your T-shirts?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 10:34 AM_  
It’s not weird because I’m sleeping with  
your scarf every night. Luke figured it  
out and is calling it my “kurblankie”

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 10:40 AM_  
Ok you win that one. Really though.  
How are you?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 11:01 AM_  
I’m ok I guess. Just stressed out. My dad  
isn’t even at work – I tried calling there

 

 **Kurt**    
 _12/27/2011 11:23 AM_  
He’s in Lima – I just saw him at the  
bookshop

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 11:34 AM_  
What? What is he doing there? Did  
you talk to him?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 11:45 AM_  
I didn’t talk to him, I just saw him.  
He was talking to the sales person  
and then the next time I looked up  
from browsing the biographies his  
car was pulling out of the parking  
lot

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 11:58 AM_  
I’m sorry sometimes knowing too much  
is not helpful. We don’t know what’s  
going on. Maybe you should call his  
cell?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 12:03 PM_  
To say what? “I’m sorry you hate me  
so much you have to leave our annual  
Christmas vacation?” I don’t think there’s  
anything left to say

 

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 12:49 PM_  
Thank you for calling. Everything spirals  
out of control in my head sometimes

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 1:03 PM_  
Anytime. Love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 1:20 PM_  
I’m going to pretend to be moping  
and missing you more often. Carole  
making my favourite cookies and Finn  
and Rachel just rented like every musical  
ever to watch this afternoon, and  
brought ice cream

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 1:28 PM_  
That’s spooky. My aunt and cousins  
are pretty much doing exactly the same  
thing

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 1:37 PM_  
What are you going to watch?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 1:42 PM_  
Don’t judge me, but I’m feeling in a  
Moulin Rouge mood

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 1:49 PM_  
We were going to go more classic  
Broadway, but yeah I could watch  
that. Rachel will live

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 2:04 PM_  
It’ll be like we’re watching it together.  
Almost.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 2:08 PM_  
Except Hannah and Nat are taking my  
phone :( They say they love you, but that  
you’re stealing my attention

 

**Kurt**

_12/27/2011 2:11 PM_  
Tell them it’s a known fact that I just  
can’t help but pull focus :p

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 2:13 PM_  
Haha I did already. Love you. Talk  
later

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 4:40 PM_  
What are you up to tonight? Mercedes  
is coming over here. We’re going to  
rewatch last season’s Project Runway

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 4:55 PM_  
Ewan McGregor reminds me of you –  
but you’re hotter :)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 5:02 PM_  
All the adults are going out to dinner –  
they’re usually out pretty late and pretty  
drunk when they get back. We’re  
planning a pajama party in the living  
room

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 5:34 PM_  
Sounds like a fun night! Mercedes says hi.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 7:09 PM_  
KUUUURTIE! YOU SHOULD BE HERE!  
THE DRINKS ARE GOOOOOOOOD!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 7:14 PM_  
Uh oh... What are you drinking?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 7:30 PM_  
COCKTAILS!!! BLAINEY HAD NEVER HAD  
A MARGARITA BEFORE!!! GOOD THING  
WE BROUGHT ALL THE INGREDIENTS  
FROM HOME!!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 7:42 PM_  
Oh. My. God. KURT – Margaritas are  
AMAZING!!!! I LOOOOOOOVE you!!!!!!

 

Kurt  
 _12/27/2011 8:00 PM_  
Please be sensible. Love you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 8:14 PM_  
DUDE BLAINE IS SUCH A LIGHTWEIGHT!!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 8:18 PM_  
Ok can all the cousins at least sign their  
names when they steal your phone so  
I know who I’m talking to? I’m guessing  
that was Luke?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 8:20 PM_  
And yes I’m well aware of what Blaine is  
like with alcohol in his system

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 8:14 PM_  
Hey chill we’re looking after your boy.  
It’s Jack btw

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 8:17 PM_  
Oh hey Jack. And yes you’d better look  
after him – or else I’m coming for you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 8:28 PM_  
OOOOOH KURT’S GETTING MAD AT US!!!  
DON’T WORRY – BLAINEY’S JUST HAVING  
A GOOD TIME SINGING ALL HIS GLEE  
TUNES! XO HANNAH

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 9:11 PM_  
Kurt I’m SOOOO sorry I’m hiding my phone

on my person where they won’t find it now!  
I LOOOOVE YOU!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 9:21 PM_  
Do I even want to know where?! Please be  
careful. I love you.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/27/2011 10:13 PM_  
Mercedes just bet me $10 that you’ve  
stripped down to your underwear and are  
running around outside in the cold. I hate  
to say I can see it happening

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 11:02 PM_  
WE JUST FOUND BLAINEY’S PHONE!!! HE’S  
SLEEPING LIKE A BABY ON THE COUCH! No  
naked running around don’t worry Kurtie.  
xx NAT

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 11:23 PM_  
NICE PHOTOS!!! YOU’RE A DAMNED FINE  
LOOKING MAN KURT!! HANNAH

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 11:30 PM_  
HAHA NICE TRY KURT! BLAINE IS ASLEEP  
AND WE’RE NOT GIVING HIS PHONE  
BACK NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES  
YOU CALL!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/27/2011 11:34 PM_  
AWWW DID U NO HE HAS SAVED ALL  
THESE ADORABLE MESSAGES FROM YOU  
IN HIS NOTES PAGE?!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 12:04 AM_  
Thank GOD you woke up and got your phone  
back. Thank you for calling me, even if I  
could only understand every second word.  
Now PLEASE have a glass of water, some  
Tylenol, and go to bed!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 12:06 AM_  
PS. I love you, even if you are a total drunken  
idiot right now

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 12:06 AM_  
I’m sooooooo sorry Kurt. I love you to infinity.  
Sleep now. Blaine so tired

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 12:09 AM_  
Aaaand you’re speaking in the third person.  
Get some sleep. Love you

 

 

**WEDNESDAY**

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:03 AM_  
Ugggghhhhhh. I never learn do I?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:08 AM_  
Good morning to you too. Hung over?  
Get some Gatorade into you – you’ll  
be dehydrated

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:14 AM_  
Uh huh, just as soon as I can get out of  
bed. My head won’t let me lift it more  
than the inch it takes to look at my  
phone. Ow

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:20 AM_  
I’m so embarrassed. And I’m sorry

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:31 AM_  
I’m guessing you didn’t kiss or try to  
have sex with anyone this time so  
I’m sure it’s ok

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:33 AM_  
Oh god you make it sound like I was  
in heat

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:36 AM_  
That wouldn’t be far from the truth  
when there’s alcohol in your system…

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:38 AM_  
Oh god I’m so sorry. And so embarrassed.  
I really should just not get drunk

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:41 AM_  
S’ok. I love you for being you. The whole  
kit and caboodle

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:47 AM_  
Anyway, I did NOT try to kiss or  
have sex with anyone last night… 

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:51 AM_  
… tho I may have got all sorts of emotional  
and told the girls – IN WAAAY TOO MUCH  
DETAIL – just how much I love you and  
how sexy you are and how you make me feel

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:54 AM_  
Ok that *is* a bit embarrassing. For me

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 9:05 AM_  
Don’t be embarrassed by how amazing  
you are and how you make me feel. I  
love that

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 9:11 AM_  
Ugh hurry up and work Tylenol

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 9:23 AM_  
Have a shower and go for a walk in  
the cool air. You’ll feel better

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 9:49 AM_  
Are you busy? Can I call you while  
I’m walking? Want to hear your voice…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 10:01 AM_  
Of course. I’m out running errands  
but I’ve just put my headphones in so  
I can talk as I go

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 10:42 AM_  
Thank you for singing to me. Warm  
fuzzies

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 10:45 AM_  
Well I was in the car – seems natural I  
should sing our car song xx

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 10:51 AM_  
Weird that you saw my Dad’s car  
though

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 11:00 AM_  
I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said  
anything – it looked like his car but  
I only saw it for a second and there  
was too much traffic to stop. It  
probably wasn’t his

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 11:03 AM_  
It probably wasn’t him. I mean, why  
would he be at McKinley in the middle  
of the winter break?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 11:06 AM_  
That’s the question that’s killing me  
right now

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 11:10 AM_  
Love you so much. Try not to dwell  
on what your dad is or isn’t doing.  
Have fun with the girls or something

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 11:19 AM_  
Yes sir :) Actually the weather’s crappy  
today so we’re going to watch a season  
of Gossip Girl… just can’t decide which one

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 11:23 AM_  
Pick the one with the most Chuck Bass  
in it… hmmmm Chuck

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 11:30 AM_  
Is that why you like it when I look  
particularly dapper hm? I’m more of a Nate  
man myself

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 11:34 AM_  
I don’t know… something about the badboy  
factor. But then Dan has adorable hair  
depending on the season. I love that hint  
of curl :)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 11:40 AM_  
Yeah you do :D

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 12:23 PM_  
What do you guys usually do for NYE? I  
currently have ZERO plans and it’s just  
pathetic. I know it’s going to be me and  
Dad watching old movies again

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 12:40 PM_  
Depends. Sometimes we go into town,  
sometimes we just stay at the house.  
We haven’t decided yet. You should create  
the plans if there’s nothing going on so far

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 1:18 PM_  
I’d forgotten about the “Jenny’s fashion line”  
story arc in GG. It’s… interesting

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 1:31 PM_  
I always thought it was pedestrian –  
looking for shock value only, channeling  
“heroin chic”. The girl has crazy skinny legs  
though

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 1:56 PM_  
Trying to convince Finn we should have a  
party at our place for NYE. He seems to think  
internet gaming with Puck and Artie would  
be more fun. WTF?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 2:03 PM_  
Hey don’t knock gaming – but tell him he can  
do that any night, and anyway I want in so  
they should wait til I’m back

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 2:14 PM_  
I don’t know whether I’m still glad you and he  
sorted out your issues… if I become an  
RPG-widow because you spend all your time  
gaming…

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 2:39 PM_  
You know that’s not going to happen while  
you still own and strut around in THOSE  
jeans

 

 **Kurt <3**  
 _12/28/2011 2:44 PM_  
;)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 3:32 PM_  
I have no idea how these girls wear  
heels that high. It’s like they’re walking  
on stilts

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 3:40 PM_  
Or phalluses. Some women insist high  
heels are empowering because they  
symbolize women walking on erect  
penises

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 3:41 PM_  
Phalli?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 3:51 PM_  
Who are you and what have you done  
with my boyfriend? Kurt Hummel does  
not text the phrase “erect penises”

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 3:58 PM_  
Hey it’s the correct terminology and we’re  
having a fashion discussion here!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 4:20 PM_  
You’ve been reading the fashion blogs all  
afternoon haven’t you?

 

**Kurt**

_12/28/2011 4:23 PM_  
Maybe? You’re not here to keep me distracted  
with YOUR penis so what was I supposed to  
do?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 4:34 PM_  
Ok seriously is that Santana?! Give Kurt the  
phone back!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 4:40 PM_  
Maybe I’m just… umm… *really* missing you  
right now and trying not to get too worked up.  
Clearly my subconscious is not letting that  
happen.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 4:42 PM_  
I’m looking at male fashion websites now…  
plan to not get too worked up is failing

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 4:43 PM_  
REALLY?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 4:45 PM_  
Uh huh... jus thinking of you now...

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 4:47 PM_  
Are you alone? I’m calling...

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 5:16 PM_  
I can’t believe we just did that. I can’t  
believe it was ME who started that!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 5:20 PM_  
Brain. Not. Working.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 5:28 PM_  
:D

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 5:31 PM_  
Seriously. You sound so hot when you’re…  
just wow

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 5:34 PM_  
There is just no predicting you Kurt. I love  
it so much. I love you so much

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 5:40 PM_  
You make me crazy. I can’t predict me  
anymore, and I love it. I can’t wait until you’re  
really here again and we don’t have to  
imagine each other’s hands…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 5:43 PM_  
Ok I’m going to stop myself messaging right  
there. You’d better clean out your messages  
in case the cousins see it. I’ve got to clean up  
and start on dinner.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 6:01 PM_  
Good point – done. Love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 6:14 PM_  
Love you too! Finn has agreed RE party. Now  
just to convince Dad and Carole :)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 6:24 PM_  
Wish I could kiss you at midnight on NYE

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 6:36 PM_  
The girls are totally giggling at me. I think  
they KNOW

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 7:00 PM_  
Oh god when I meet your cousins I’m just  
going to die of humiliation aren’t I?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 7:07 PM_  
Are you kidding me? They’ll immediately tell  
you EVERY embarrassing story about me from  
over the years. I’ll be the one dying of  
humiliation!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 7:14 PM_  
What’s for dinner in the Hummel-Hudson  
household tonight?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 7:34 PM_  
Baked atlantic salmon (with lime and cracked  
pepper) on a bed of couscous, with broccolini

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 7:48 PM_  
Oh wow that sounds AMAZING. My mouth is  
watering even though I just ate my weight in  
pepperoni pizza

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 7:56 PM_  
You’re enjoying the healthy lifestyle there  
then? ;)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 7:59 PM_  
I maintain that pepperoni is a core food  
group. Ask Finn – he agrees with me

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:05 PM_  
Dietetically speaking, you two would be like  
the blind leading the blind, in a field of  
thorns

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:11 PM_  
Good thing I’ve got my cheeky grin then.  
Wish you could see it now cos you’d melt  
and agree with me on the pepperoni thing

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:20 PM_  
Well I’d melt into your arms anyway… and  
forgive you for the pepperoni thing

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:38 PM_  
I can’t decide what to wear on NYE. I  
might need to make something

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 8:45 PM_  
Is it going to be a theme party?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 8:51 PM_  
Well Dad and Carole haven’t even agreed  
yet. They’re “thinking about it”. But yes –  
I’m thinking “timeless” for the theme

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 9:01 PM_  
And what would you go as that’s  
timeless?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 9:09 PM_  
Well obviously I’d have to pick a  
timeless look. Maybe something from the  
1920s – there were some fabulous hats  
back then

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 9:14 PM_  
I hope they say yes to the party – and  
then that you take heaps of photos!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 9:16 PM_  
Can I call you now? Heading to bed soon…  
sooo tired after last night

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 9:20 PM_  
Sure. You get no sympathy from me  
though – it was entirely your choice to  
down all those margaritas!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 10:08 PM_  
Sweet dreams Mr Sleepyhead. Not long  
now

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/28/2011 10:19 PM_  
Hmmmm. Good night Kurt. I love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/28/2011 10:23 PM_  
And you know I love you too xx

 

**THURSDAY**

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 9:02 AM_  
Morning! Great news! Dad and Carole  
said yes to the party! Soooo much to do!  
I’m heading over to Rachel’s now to  
organize the invitations and workshop  
our costumes!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:04 AM_  
Wish I could be there. Would James Bond  
qualify as timeless enough for a costume?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:06 AM_  
No wait! The Doctor! I would totally go as  
the Doctor – I’ve already got the bow ties :D

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 9:10 AM_  
As in Dr Who? The Doctor is actually a  
pretty cool idea and nice play on the concept.  
Wish you could be here to do it

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:23 AM_  
You and me both. My Dad is apparently  
coming back for the weekend…

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:24 AM_  
I don’t know what to expect Kurt

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/292011 9:28 AM_  
It’s like he goes out of his way to ruin  
things when I’m happy

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 9:33 AM_  
Try not to think about it for now. You  
can’t control what will happen at the  
weekend – and you’ve got two days  
to enjoy first, right?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:39 AM_  
Yeah you’re right :) Jack, Luke and I are  
going on a scavenger hunt in a little bit –  
I won’t be taking my phone FYI

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 9:45 AM_  
What will you be scavenging?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:52 AM_  
Whatever. It’s really just an excuse to  
run around the countryside climbing  
fences and hedges… trying not to get  
caught by the owners

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:54 AM_  
There’s usually competitive  
skinny-dipping too

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 10:01 AM_  
How on earth does one do that  
competitively?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 10:03 AM_  
It’s all about location of the pond, or  
stream – proximity to the public – and  
at this time of year the temperature  
of the water is also a factor

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 10:10 AM_  
It’s a complex scoring system. Needless  
to say I usually win :D

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 10:18 AM_  
Why am I not surprised? Have fun – it  
sounds like you will. Just be careful, k?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 10:25 AM_  
Yup. Love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 11:34 AM_  
ARGH! I know you’re probably busy  
frolicking in a pond by the highway  
right now, but Rachel is driving me  
INSANE!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 11:47 AM_  
You cannot expect people to come a   
party if you serve vegan snacks ONLY!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 11:51 AM_  
She even wants to put on the invitation  
that it’s to be a “vegan event”. *facepalm*

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 12:21 PM_  
Ok I don’t want to freak you out, but I  
think I just saw your Dad’s car again – in  
that warehousing district where that  
good costume shop is

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 12:30 PM_  
I’m sure it’s nothing, or I’ve got the wrong  
car or whatever. Shit I shouldn’t have sent  
you that message

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 1:14 PM_  
I love you so much. Just ignore all the  
negative. Hope your scavenger hunt was…  
fruitful?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 2:01 PM_  
Please message or call as soon as you get  
back to let me know I haven’t totally ruined  
your day. I’m sorry. I love you so much

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 2:41 PM_  
Kurt relax. I’m sure Dad just had some  
business client there – he deals with freight  
companies a lot – it’s not unusual he’d be in  
the warehousing district on the edge of town

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 2:43 PM_  
Besides, I’ve had an OUTSTANDING day and  
refuse to let him ruin it from afar :D

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 3:11 PM_  
Phew. So how was your day so outstanding?  
Oh Rachel has agreed to leave the vegan thing  
off the invites, but is still claiming it’ll be a  
vegan party

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 3:12 PM_  
Given the party is at my house, not hers,  
I’ll just make the snacks I want to make.  
She’ll live

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 3:18 PM_  
Oh man she’s going to be so amusingly pissed  
at you when she finds out you’ve done that.  
You’re right though – distract her with  
something else and she’ll get over it real  
quick

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 4:01 PM_  
We went SO far on our hunt today – up hill  
and down dale, as my grandmother would  
have put it

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 4:03 PM_  
And I totally won the skinny dipping  
competition for swimming upstream against  
the current of an irrigation channel next to  
a truck stop

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 4:10 PM_  
You did WHAT? You could have drowned!  
Do you know how dangerous irrigation  
channels are?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 4:14 PM_  
But it was fine!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 4:20 PM_  
I really worry about you sometimes, you  
know that?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 4:34 PM_  
I know. Anyway we found all these  
awesome retro tins down the bottom  
of an enormous field – like old tinned  
spaghetti with cool retro 60s designs. They  
look like Warhols.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 4:42 PM_  
And I found this AWESOME old riding boot.  
I wish I had the other one and could wear  
them – it’s halfway between proper  
equestrian and cowboy

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 4:48 PM_  
There is no adequate way to express the  
sarcasm with which I mean this in a text:  
nice haul

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 4:51 PM_  
Spoilsport. The loot isn’t the point anyway.  
It was just fun

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 4:56 PM_  
I’m really glad you had fun. And to be honest  
the boot sounds kinda cool. Take some photos  
and we’ll try and find some like it online

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 5:03 PM_  
I’ll just bring the boot home!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 5:14 PM_  
I don’t think that’s strictly necessary…  
nor sanitary

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 5:20 PM_  
This is me pouting at you: *pouts*

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 5:23 PM_  
God you’re so weird. You want to bring  
a boot you found in a field across the  
country home to show me. I should be  
glad it’s not a dead animal

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 5:26 PM_  
Well actually, since I’m pretty sure the  
boot is leather…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 5:35 PM_  
Oh shut up! You are INCORRIGIBLE!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 5:37 PM_  
And I love you ;)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 5:40 PM_  
Yeah you do. And I love you :) Making  
brownies now though. No distracting!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 5:50 PM_  
Brownies for dinner?!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:04 PM_  
No silly, for AFTER dinner. The house  
has two kitchens…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 6:10 PM_  
You never told me that! Can we get  
married in that house? Imagine the catering!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:14 PM_  
I love that your first thought was to the  
catering possibilities

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:19 PM_  
And yes of course… xx

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:24 PM_  
OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?????  
SQUEEEEE!!!!!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:30 PM_  
Sorry! That was Hannah. She’s only 14.  
They stole my phone again (well I kinda half  
dropped it in the brownies batter). I’ve explained  
that we’re not engaged of course

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 6:32 PM_  
Haha. She’s cute. I love that we can vaguely  
talk about a far away future without freaking  
out though

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:34 PM_  
I hope it is our far away future

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 6:40 PM_  
Me too

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 6:53 PM_  
OH MY GOD STOP BEING SO CUTE IT’S  
MAKING THE BROWNIES SEEM SAVORY!!!  
XOXO NAT

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 7:02 PM_  
ARGH! I’m hiding my phone again. LOVE YOU

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 7:14 PM_  
Love you too. Busy working on my costume  
anyway – I’m going as Fred Astaire and  
Quinn has agreed to be my Ginger Rogers

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 8:54 PM_  
That sounds AMAZING! Which outfits are you  
going for? Are you making Quinn a feather  
dress? I demand many photos!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 8:58 PM_  
Yes we’re trying to make a feather dress  
equivalent. I’ll be wearing something with a  
bit more panache than Fred Astaire from that  
scene though – I will be accessorizing to match  
the dress

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:03 PM_  
I’m sure it’ll be amazing.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 9:14 PM_  
How did the brownies turn out?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:32 PM_  
We may have eaten them all in one  
sitting :)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:46 PM_  
Hannah has the Astaire/Rogers movie  
“Shall We Dance”!! We’re watching it now  
and I’m imagining you in Astaire’s role :D

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 9:52 PM_  
You’re going to be irresistible in your  
costume. Making me restless thinking  
about it

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 10:18 PM_  
I’ll make sure to model it for you when  
you’re back ;)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 10:35 PM_  
You better. Though I’ll probably only last  
about 5 minutes admiring it before I’m  
liberating you of the suit

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 10:44 PM_  
I hope that’s a promise. Heading to bed  
soon – phonecall?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 10:46 PM_  
I’ll call you as soon as the movie’s over

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/29/2011 10:50 PM_  
K

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/29/2011 11:58 PM_  
Good night. And we should totally do an  
Astaire number in Glee next year – like a  
Gershwin or Irving Berlin classic. We’d  
kill it

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 12:04 AM_  
I love that you want to do that. Can’t wait.  
Good night. Love you

 

 

**FRIDAY**

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:08 AM_  
I wish we were in Samoa

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:11 AM_  
Ummmm ok?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:15 AM_  
You really have no access to the real  
world there do you? There is no 30  
December in Samoa this year. Something  
about the international date line

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:19 AM_  
Ummm… ok? And? It’s too early for me…  
 sorry brain not working

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:22 AM_  
Sigh. In Samoa this year everyone went  
to bed on 29 December and then woke up  
on 31 December. If we were in Samoa we’d  
be one day closer to seeing each other

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:30 AM_  
Really? That’s cool! And awwww… Kurt  
xxxxxxxxx

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:31 AM_  
And yes I totally agree. That and I’m sure  
there are tropical beaches there, so there’d be  
that

 

**Kurt**   
_12/30/2011 9:34 AM_

I’d maybe skip that part. I hate the heat

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:36 AM_  
You seem to think I’m hot and like that  
though?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:38 AM_  
If my eyes could roll any further back in my  
head right now I’d be looking backwards

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:40 AM_  
Love you xx. What’s on the Kurt agenda  
today? More Rachel wrangling?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:48 AM_  
Isn’t there always?? Now that I’ve perfected  
my and Quinn’s costume, Rachel wants my  
input on hers

 

**Kurt**

_12/30/2011 9:50 AM_  
I love her, but I’m sure there won’t be enough  
time to fix whatever monstrosity she’s created

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 10:01 AM_  
If anyone can do it, you can my love

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 10:03 AM_  
I’m going shopping with Nat and Hannah  
today – they want new dresses for  
tomorrow night

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 10:04 AM_  
Can’t imagine we’ll find anything that  
amazing in the small town, but should be  
fun

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 10:11 AM_  
I thought you weren’t going out for NYE?  
Given how drunk you got a couple of  
nights ago?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 10:14 AM_  
You of all people should know that’s no  
reason to NOT go shopping for new dresses.  
I want a new shirt too – didn’t bring any  
“going out” clothes with me

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 10:18 AM_  
Hang on, so you *are* going out tomorrow  
night?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 10:30 AM_  
Oh my god you totally are aren’t you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 10:44 AM_  
Blaine….

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 10:52 AM_  
What? So what if we’re going out?!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 10:55 AM_  
a) You’re clearly defensive. b) That  
means you’re probably planning on  
drinking…

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:03 AM_  
Probably. It’s NYE!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:17 AM_  
Kurt…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:24 AM_  
What? You know how I’m going to feel  
about that. Is there any need for me to  
say it?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:30 AM_  
I don’t need your permission you know.  
My cousins and I are only together a  
couple more days and we’re planning a  
fun night for NYE. What’s the harm?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:34 AM_  
The harm is you have NO self control  
with alcohol – it’s almost guaranteed to  
end in drunken tears and you doing  
something you’ll regret!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:40 AM_  
Not necessarily…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:58 AM_  
Uh huh. Sure.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/3011 12:12 PM_  
Kurt, c’mon…

 

 **Kurt <3 **  
 _12/30/2011 12:20 PM_  
I need to help Rachel for a bit. We can  
talk about this later.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 12:25 PM_  
Please let me be me

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 12:40 PM_  
Not that I think you’re controlling… just  
sometimes I don’t want a baby sitter.  
Sometimes I want to fuck up

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 12:45 PM_  
Not that I think you’re my baby sitter!   
I just… gosh Kurt can’t you understand I  
get enough shit and disappointment  
from my Dad without getting it from  
you too?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 1:01 PM_  
I’m not trying to control you – I just  
don’t want you to get hurt

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 1:05 PM_  
I’m already hurt! My Dad drives a stake  
through my heart every day with this  
looks, his words… what he doesn’t say. I  
need an outlet

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 1:11 PM_  
He gets back here tomorrow and I do NOT  
intend to spend a lot of time with him. I  
intend to go out with the others and, yeah,  
have a few drinks

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 1:17 PM_  
Blaine I know but this isn’t the way to do it

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 1:23 PM_  
What just because it’s not your way to  
deal with things? What if I want to do this  
Kurt? What are you going to do to stop me?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 1:30 PM_  
Blaine, pick up the phone

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 1:47 PM_  
C’mon Blaine, let me talk to you. I love  
you. I just want to be there for you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 2:03 PM_  
Kurt it’s Hannah. Just give him a bit.  
We’ll make sure he calls you soon. And for  
what it’s worth, we’re doing our best to  
take care of him for you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 2:05 PM_  
Ok thanks.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 3:01 PM_  
Hi. I love you. I’m sorry. I know you’re just  
trying to help

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 3:11 PM_  
I love you too silly. Now good to call?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 3:12 PM_  
Please

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:00 PM_  
I promise I’ll be really careful and make  
Nat and Hannah and Luke and Jack  
take care of me, ok?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 4:06 PM_  
I know you’ll do your best. I just wish I  
could be there with you – to support you.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 4:10 PM_  
I don’t want you getting drunk to try to  
forget about your Dad. That’s not going to  
help anything

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:24 PM_  
I know. And they’ll make sure I don’t do that.  
And I’ll have my phone so you’ll probably be  
getting a play-by-play anyway

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 4:30 PM_  
Just so long as you manage to NOT share our  
intimate lives with your cousins this time

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:32 PM_  
No promises… it’s hard enough not to shout  
to the world about how sexy you are at the  
best of times ;)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 4:34 PM_  
Haha, yeah sure… you’re silly

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:35 PM_  
I’m serious and you know it! xx

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:37 PM_  
Oh I found a new shirt – kinda retro black  
polo with a funky little jazz piano picture  
printed on the breast pocket

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 4:39 PM_  
Style? Fit?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:42 PM_  
To quote Hannah: “holy crap Blainey where

have you been hiding those muscles!”

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 4:45 PM_  
;)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 4:48 PM_  
Phew! Is it hot in here?! ;)

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 5:16 PM_  
Dad just got in

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 5:32 PM_  
So far he’s ignoring me… discussing  
some business venture with Uncle Henry

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 5:35 PM_  
Or maybe they’re talking about me. I can  
see them through the glass doors and  
they keep glancing at me. Am I being  
paranoid?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 6:01 PM_  
Kurt?!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 6:21 PM_  
Oh my gosh I’m SO sorry! Rachel had a  
crisis baking her horrible muffins and  
she was screeching so much I rushed out  
of the house without my phone!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 6:24 PM_  
Who cares what your Dad’s talking about,  
as long as he’s leaving you alone. Just keep  
doing your thing Blaine. I love you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 6:34 PM_  
Thanks. Dinner’s nearly ready. Phones  
banned again. Talk later

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 6:40 PM_  
I know it’s clichéd… but courage

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 6:58 PM_  
I totally forgot to explain Rachel’s “crisis”?  
She’d put paprika into the mix instead of  
nutmeg; and then put the muffins into the  
oven at a waaay too high temperature

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 7:02 PM_  
So obviously within about 20 minutes and  
overheating the “muffins” looked like big  
rusted spark plugs… and she freaked out  
that they had somehow “mutated” and looked  
like they were going to come to life

 

**Kurt**

_12/30/2011 7:05 PM_  
I’m not even joking. It would be funny if it  
were. But I’m just shaking my head…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 8:08 PM_  
Hope dinner’s ok. Love you

 

**Kurt**

_12/30/2011 9:01 PM_  
Ok now I’m worried. I’m going to call at  
9:30 if I haven’t heard from you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:03 PM_  
I’m here. Just don’t have the energy right  
now. Keep texting me about Rachel’s  
crazy. I like that

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:05 PM_  
What happened?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:08 PM_  
I really don’t have the energy. I’m just  
going to enjoy my last night of freedom

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:12 PM_  
Please tell me?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:15 PM_  
Suffice to say our fight earlier about my  
NYE plans was completely unnecessary

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 9:18 PM_  
I don’t know what that means. I’m  
calling you now, k?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 9:22 PM_  
K. But you might just have to listen to  
me brood in silence, locked in the attic

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 10:58 PM_  
Love you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:03 PM_  
I just can’t believe his reaction – AGAIN –  
is to come up with some stupid bonding  
exercise!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:08 PM_  
I know. I’m sorry

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:14 PM_  
And he is RUINING my winter break – I  
was so looking forward to having one  
last big awesome night with the guys  
and now my last night with them I’m…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:23 PM_  
Hiding in the attic being antisocial and  
missing out?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:25 PM_  
Hm. Good point

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:31 PM_  
What time do you leave on this  
father-son-bonding-hiking-camping-torture-trip  
tomorrow?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:34 PM_  
7AM “sharp”

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/30/2011 11:40 PM_  
Well you’d better get back downstairs and  
whoop your cousins’ collective asses in  
Singstar one more time then, hm?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:49 PM_  
Yeah I guess

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/30/2011 11:55 PM_  
Of course you’re right. God I wish you  
were here to make it all better

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:03 AM_  
And risk having to go CAMPING? Hell  
to the no

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:04 AM_  
But I wish YOU were HERE

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 12:06 AM_  
That’s a better plan – as long as I can  
bring the cousins and singstar

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:09 AM_  
You’re on. I’ll prepare the living room  
for the Anderson onslaught – and  
inform Finn his Call of Duty supremacy  
is at risk

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 12:11 AM_  
See you soon then… if only

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:15 AM_  
Yeah. If only. I’m going to sleep now.  
Love you. Remember you just have to  
get through it and then you’ll be here  
before you know it

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 12:20 AM_  
Love you too. Sweet dreams

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:22 AM_  
They usually are - cos they’re of you xx

 

**SATURDAY**

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:34 AM_  
Good morning my love. Figure you won’t  
have your phone with you. Good luck.  
I’ll be thinking of you always

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 6:36 AM_  
This is so much harder because I won’t  
have you at the touch of my fingertips

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:39 AM_  
You’ll have a lot more than the touch of my  
fingertips soon. It’s not long now – 36  
hours

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 6:41 AM_  
Yes. THEN it will be a happy new year. I’m  
taking Ludovic with me. He will keep me  
company

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:45 AM_  
Not to sound obvious, but if your Dad really  
is trying to make your more “manly” then  
taking a plush toy puppy is possibly not the  
greatest idea

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 6:48 AM_  
I don’t care.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 6:52 AM_  
We’re about to go. Turning my phone  
off now so the cousins don’t bug you.  
Love you – you make everything ok  
because I know you’re with me. You’re  
on my side

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:56 AM_  
Love you too. Remember, you’re  
perfect. Fucking perfect

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _12/31/2011 6:57 AM_  
xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:32 AM_  
I tried to last the day without messaging  
you. It’s not going to happen. I’m going  
to message you with all my love –  
maybe you’ll feel it while you’re out  
there.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:49 AM_  
At the very least you’ll have lots of  
evidence that I love you. I care about you.  
I think you matter more than anything  
else and are perfect just the way you are

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 11:38 AM_  
I think Rachel knows I’m planning  
non-vegan food

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:04 PM_  
Yup. She knows. I wish I had video of her  
reaction. Or Finn’s at least. I’ve never  
seen someone looked so panicked

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 12:09 PM_  
It’s all fine of course. Carole somehow  
made Rachel think it was her idea to have  
multiple types of snack at the party. Best.  
Stepmom. Ever.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 1:32 PM_  
Oh my you should see Quinn in her dress.  
I’m taking lots of photos. She’s stunning  
(no the party’s not starting yet – I’m  
fitting the girls’ costumes)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 2:21 PM_  
Rachel’s costume is surprisingly good.  
Classic Barbara of course. The hair is the  
bigger challenge (literally and figuratively).  
Mercedes helping

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 3:34 PM_  
Finn and Puck are planning to wear their  
“not Star Wars” outfits from the Christmas  
special. Not sure that’s “timeless”…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 4:02 PM_  
My Dad told Finn and I that people could  
bring *moderate* amounts of alcohol  
tonight. I honestly don’t think he realizes  
what he may have done. Puck is thrilled

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 5:50 PM_  
OMG Mike and Tina just arrived and they  
look BRILLIANT! They’re dressed as  
Chinese royalty from the Ming Dynasty!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:17 PM_  
Carole is going crazy with the photos.  
Quinn looks fabulous, and my customized  
and flamboyant Fred Astaire outfit  
matches perfectly.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:39 PM_  
Ok I don’t want to alarm you, but Sam is  
dressed as Tarzan. You’ve got nothing to  
worry about but… ahem

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:41 PM_  
LOVE YOU!!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 6:47 PM_  
Why are they called “screwdrivers”? Whatever,  
it’s just like orange juice with a nice buzz at  
the finish :)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 7:28 PM_  
Tee hee Santana and Brittany get last place in  
the costume contest (voted by me)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 7:30 PM_  
They’ve come as Cheerios because, according  
to Santana “cheer and school domination is  
timeless”

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 8:56 PM_  
Dancing is so tiring! And dizzying…

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 9:13 PM_  
I’m meant to be reminding you how much you  
matter to me and how wonderful you are – I  
LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST  
BEAUTIFUL THING IN MY WORLD

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 9:20 PM_  
I can do better than that – IN THE WHOLE  
WORLD

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 9:46 PM_  
BLAAAAAAINE!!! YOUR MISSIN OUT DUDE!!!!!!  
PUCKZILLA MISSES YA!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 9:58 PM_  
YO GELMET!!! WHAT YOU GET STUCK IN  
BUTTFUCK NOWHERE COS YOUR HAIR GELL IS  
AGAINST AVIATION POLICY?!?! GET YOUR ASS  
BACK TO LIMA!!! YOUR GAY LITTLE PONY IS  
SAD (AND WANTS YOUR ASS…)!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:03 PM_  
HI BLAINE!!! YOU ARE LIKE THE BESTEST  
MOST AWESOMEST AMAZINGEST THING  
TO EVER COME TO NEW DIRECTIONS…  HEY  
SAY THAT OUT LOUD AND IT SOUNDS LIKE  
NUDE ERECTIONS!!!! WHATEVER – COME BACK  
I NEED MY FAVOURITE DUET PARTNER!!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:10 PM_  
YOUR BOYFRIEND IS AMAZING AND HE MADE  
ME AN AMAZING DRESS AND IF YOU EVER  
HURT HIM I WILL BREAK YOU.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:17 PM_  
Look how much everyone loves you!!! Oooh  
that last one from Quinn was a bit scary… guess  
that’s why Finn calls her SCARY Quinn  
hahahahahaha

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:23 PM_  
SHOTS!!! Srsly, SO sorry I was against your  
plan to get drunk on NYE. It’s SOO fun

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:30 PM_  
BLAINE!! YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY KURT  
LIKE EVER. CEDES IS A PROTECTIVE MOMMA

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 10:42 PM_  
HI BLAINE. HOPE YOU’RE HAVING FUN IN  
THE TREES WITH THE BIRDS. ARE YOU WITH  
YOUR WARBLER FAMILY?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _12/31/2011 11:49 PM_  
Oh! Here’s my phone! I LOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 12:03 AM_  
HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVE! I’M GOING TO  
MAKE IT YOUR BEST. I’M GOING TO LOVE YOU  
FOREVER. I’M GOING TO KISS YOU ALL OVER…  
hehee

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 12:42 AM_  
So tired but people dancing. Feathers from my  
suit and Quinn’s dress everywhere. Nightmare  
but can’t be bothered

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 1:23 AM_  
Wish you were here. Missing you and crying.  
Dad sent everyone home. Locked in my  
bathroom. Sick

 

**SUNDAY**

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 10:39 AM_  
Pot. Kettle. Black.

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 10:40 AM_  
PS. I love you

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 10:43 AM_  
PPS. Happy new year

 

 **Blaine <3 **  
 _1/1/2012 10:44 AM_  
How’s your head

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 10:51 AM_  
Hi. I’ve been better. But how are  
you?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:01 AM_  
He lives! I’m ok

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:08 AM_  
I think this week we’ve proved why  
neither of us should drink

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:09 AM_  
Or that we both need more practice  
before college? Joke...

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:11 AM_  
By the way, they’re called screwdrivers  
because they sow mini screwdrivers in your  
head which grow overnight and start  
attacking in the morning

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:13 AM_  
As ridiculous as that sounds, it would explain  
what I’m currently feeling

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:15 AM_  
:)

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:23 AM_  
You’re enjoying this aren’t you?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:29 AM_  
Yup. It’s only cos I REALLY love you that  
I’m not calling you and singing loudly  
into the phone

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:34 AM_  
I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but  
the thought makes me nauseous. And I  
LOVE your singing

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:36 AM_  
Hang on you haven’t answered my question?  
How was the trip with your Dad?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:49 AM_  
Technically you hadn’t asked that yet. You  
only asked how I was

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 12:02 PM_  
Well?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012  12:19 PM_  
I’m fine ;) Just getting on the plane.  
Turning phone off.

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 12:24 PM_  
Wait! No! Blaine – what’s going on?!

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 12:30 PM_  
Is it bad? Was it awful? Oh Blaine. You’ll  
be home soon and I’ll be right there

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 12:49 PM_  
So obviously you’re on the plane. I’m  
really worried. I’m coming to the airport

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 1:32 PM_  
Ok apparently I’m not allowed to leave the  
house until it doesn’t look like a bomb hit  
it anymore. Please call me AS SOON AS you  
turn your phone on

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 2:02 PM_  
Your plane landed. Please call me?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:10 PM_  
Can it wait til I see you?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 2:11 PM_  
Just tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how upset  
you are; 10 being I need to hire a hitman to  
take care of your dad

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:29 PM_  
Ummm zero?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 2:31 PM_  
It went well? Or do you just not believe in  
murder/revenge. What happened!!!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:33 PM_  
Let me surprise you – isn’t that enough of  
a hint?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 2:36 PM_  
You know I have NO patience! Tell me now  
or I’m calling you and failing that I’ll call  
your Dad directly! I HAVE his number!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:40 PM_  
What? How?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 2:41 PM_  
My dad got it a while ago – in case he ever  
needed to… y’know. Step in

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:45 PM_  
He would stick up for me like that?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 2:50 PM_  
You know that’s not even a question.  
Now spill!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:52 PM_  
But I’m just getting home – I’ll be at  
yours before you know it and then I  
can tell you!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 2:59 PM_  
I’ve missed you so much. I’m SO excited  
to see you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 3:02 PM_  
ARGH! Ok but you drive like the wind –  
but safely – and get here SOON! I’m  
having another shower to try to wash  
the shots out of my system

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 3:42 PM_  
Nearly there. Heart palpitating at the  
thought of seeing you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 3:48 PM_  
NO TEXT DRIVING! I want you in one  
piece!

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 3:51 PM_  
Traffic lights. See you in 5

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 3:52 PM_  
:D Forgot to mention. Finn at Rachel’s.  
Dad and Carole gone to movie and then  
going to dinner afterwards… we have the  
place until about 9

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 3:58 PM_  
Why aren’t you waiting on the porch ready  
to pounce on me? Get out here!

 

\--------

 

**LATE SUNDAY EVENING**

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 10:43 PM_  
I can’t even express how much I  
love you. I wish our parents would  
let us sleep over

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 10:47 PM_  
Ah but absence makes the heart grow  
fonder

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 10:50 PM_  
Plus, if my Dad can be reasonable once…  
maybe it can happen again?

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:01 PM_  
I still can’t believe it’s true. He’s actually  
supportive of your graduating early?  
Need to see it in writing/text

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:08 PM_  
Like I said, as long as I take extra classes –  
2 at McKinley and 1 evening class at the  
community college. That way I’ll have  
enough credits to have a chance at the  
Ivy Leagues – in theory

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:12 PM_  
We’ll cross the New York bridge when  
we get there… no pun intended

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:15 PM_  
Baby steps

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:19 PM_  
I’m just still flabbergasted that he didn’t  
try to make me kill a bear or something  
while we were in the woods

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:26 PM_  
Haha

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:34 PM_  
Happy new year. And hopefully happy  
many more

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:38 PM_  
With you that’s a guarantee. I love you

 

 **Kurt**  
 _1/1/2012 11:42 PM_  
Love you too. Can I call you so we can  
listen to each other fall asleep?

 

 **Blaine <3**  
 _1/1/2012 11:49 PM_  
Not if I call you first xx

 

\-------

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
